


易感期

by The808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The808/pseuds/The808





	易感期

1028机场有感 abo  
牛奶葵×红酒八

易感期：Alpha心理十分敏感的一段时期，会极度缺乏安全感，变得黏人，反复向Omega求欢加强占有意识。

历经两个半小时的颠簸，徐明浩终于落地。

“英焕哥，金珉奎没来吗？”挥别接机的粉丝后，徐明浩钻进保姆车，可车里空荡荡的，没有他预想中的那人。

“嗯~他在家睡觉呢。”全英焕答道。

金珉奎变了！没有行程的时候都不来接他了！自己连轴转了好几天，金珉奎都不心疼...刚同妈妈分别的徐明浩还没能从小孩子切换成大人模式，他气鼓鼓的想着。

全英焕从后视镜里瞧他：“明浩啊，信息素味道收一收，哥可不想被说成是酒驾。”

“啊，哥，对不起。”徐明浩这才努力平稳下情绪。

没过多久就到了家里。徐明浩先去了趟六层，客厅里的全圆佑招呼了他，接着李硕珉1plus1一只下楼玩的夫胜宽也跑了出来。李知勋和崔胜澈听到动静，便放下手头的工作一同到了客厅。

“回来就好，我们明浩辛苦了~”崔胜澈拍拍徐明浩的肩，颇有爸爸风范。

倒是李知勋瞧见徐明浩不停地瞟着自己的房门，便好心说了句：“珉奎还在睡呢，要叫他吗？”

徐明浩又有点生气了，他自以为装得很好，实则却是咬牙切齿的道：“不用了哥，让他睡吧，我先上去休息了。”

“明浩这是怎么了，发情期临近了吗？”全圆佑嗅着空气里有些刺激的红酒味发声。

李硕珉摇头：“不知道，但是金珉奎在易感期，可能明浩被干扰了吧。”

“...珉奎哥易感期，明浩哥就这么上去了？”夫胜宽提出疑问。

大家一致看向他：盲生，你发现了华点。

可大家都不敢提醒徐明浩，毕竟他看起来心情不太美丽。一个会双截棍的Omega，谁不怕呢？

徐明浩回到自己的单人间，打开kakao反复确认：聊天的确是停止在了自己落地报平安的那一条。他默念三遍眼不见心不烦，把脑子里的金珉奎抛到外太空，扔下手机就要洗漱去。

楼下的金珉奎惊醒，匆匆瞥了一眼手机屏幕，懊恼极了——他睡得太沉，没听到闹钟。

现在去机场还来得及吗？金珉奎顶着乱糟糟的头发思绪混乱，套上外套正要往外冲就被客厅的全圆佑叫住：“明浩已经回来了，刚来过六层了。”

已经来过六层了？金珉奎有些发懵，那他怎么不来叫自己？

我现在可是易感期呀，金珉奎委委屈屈的想着，往八层去。前脚刚踏进客厅，就立马收到了来自权顺荣的情报。

“明浩洗澡去了。”

“喔，那我在房间里等他。”

金珉奎熟门熟路的进了自家omega的房间，床边的小夜灯亮着，桌上摆好了一瓶红酒，一只高脚杯。

看着心情还挺好的，怕是直接忘掉了自己的易感期。金珉奎闷闷不乐，一头埋进徐明浩的被子里。深深嗅了一口残留的红酒味，才感觉自己难耐了好几天的易感期症状得到舒缓。

这时小omega正好洗完澡回来了，微润的头发软趴趴的耷拉在额前，整个人冒着朦胧的水气。

“明浩...”金珉奎终于见到心心念念的人，扭扭捏捏的开口，不自觉的漏出了一点儿甜腻的信息素味道。

“你信息素漏了，能不能好好控制一下。”徐明浩还在耍小脾气，脸臭臭的，语气也臭臭的“奶里奶气的，什么弟弟信息素，一点都不像alpha。”

“明浩，你是不是忘了我...”金珉奎知道徐明浩在生气，也不恼他说话带刺。可易感期三个还没说出来，就被他扼杀在喉咙。

“别叫我，说好要来接我却连影子都不见的人别叫我。”

易感期的那股子劲儿又上来了，金珉奎委屈巴巴的扁扁嘴，眼泪就想掉出来：“可是明浩也忘了我的易感期！”

徐明浩这才醍醐灌顶，怪不得他总觉得忘了些什么。他看向抱着自己被子，眼睛水汪汪的alpha，心里的气消了大半，只剩下内疚。

“别抱被子了，要不要抱我？”徐明浩走过去，张开双臂。金珉奎立刻就扑上来，在徐明浩颈窝深深吸上一口：“对不起明浩，因为你不在，我好几天都没有睡好了，今天下午吃了药，一不小心就睡过头了...对不起明浩，我不是故意忘记的。”

“我知道错了，你咬我吧！”金珉奎指指自己的嘴巴“用力咬，咬到你消气为止！”

徐明浩失笑，谁还不知道金珉奎心里打的小算盘呢？他偏不让他如愿。徐明浩凑到他颈侧，先是轻轻舔吻，再狠狠咬上一口，留下暗红色的吻痕。

金珉奎倒吸一口凉气，装可怜：“浩浩，好痛。”

于是徐明浩便抱抱他：“我也对不起，珉奎。我忘掉了你的易感期，我一点都不合格。”

“所以你要不要也来咬我？咬到你消气为止。”徐明浩撅起嘴，把金珉奎刚才的模样学了个十成十。

犬系男友金珉奎总是坦率又主动，他早就不生气了，小omega的一句话更让他心情明媚。金珉奎凑上来，先是吮吸徐明浩肉乎乎的下唇，再撬开他的牙关，灵活的舌头碾过他口腔里每一寸角落。

易感期的alpha终于回到了omega身边，信息素更是像开了闸门般争前恐后的跑出来。甜腻的牛奶气息包围着徐明浩，把藏在他颈后小小凸起里醇厚的红酒味也勾勒出来，同金珉奎的奶香绵密的融合。

“除了亲亲你，还可以做别的事吗？”金珉奎下身已经起了反应，却还是把人拥在怀里，下巴顶着他软乎乎的发旋，温温柔柔的问“浩浩？”

徐明浩敏感的耳朵尖尖又红起来了。他把金珉奎推到床上，跪在他的腿侧：“你想的话，就可以。”

“但是既然珉奎是易感期，那就让我来吧。”徐明浩从床头拿出一管草莓味的润滑剂——是上次生日尹净汉送的，又褪下松松垮垮的睡裤。

金珉奎看得眼圈发红，空气中的牛奶味又重了几分，坐起身就要凑过来咬徐明浩的脖子。徐明浩两指点在金珉奎唇上，又把他推回原位。

“不可以喔，珉奎。我没说的话就不准亲我，”徐明浩解下腰间柔软的睡袍系带，将金珉奎的双手反剪在身后，绑上一个松松的结“也不准弄自己。”

徐明浩坐在金珉奎对面，张开双腿。还没脱掉的睡衣一角挂在他微微翘起的前端上，体液晕开一小块深色的痕迹。

徐明浩的手又细又长，骨节分明，指尖总泛着些许粉红。乳白色的润滑裹在上面，慢悠悠的送进隐秘的洞穴内。

“嗯..”omega的身体天生敏感，只是一根手指就让徐明浩漏出了细细的呻吟。他后穴分泌出透明的体液，浸湿浅灰色的床单。金珉奎下身更硬了，看得到却吃不到的感觉太难受。

徐明浩手指动作着，又朝金珉奎靠近一点，双腿分开跪在他身上。

“珉奎想要我帮帮你吗？”徐明浩抚上金珉奎身下鼓起的小帐篷。

“要...”金珉奎声音沙哑。

于是徐明浩便替金珉奎脱下他下身的遮掩，握住金珉奎已经胀大的那根，上下动作起来。情欲被撩拨得更盛的金珉奎不自觉放出更多的信息素，刺激得徐明浩软下腰去，给自己扩张的动作快了起来。

待身后那处已经又湿又软，徐明浩便扶着金珉奎要坐下去。可他从来都是被服侍的那一个，哪里认得主动？硬是好几下都没找到入口，总是从旁擦过去，刺激得金珉奎直抽气。

易感期的alpha只想快点进入他的omega，低声道了句对不起就挣开了手上轻飘飘的结。金珉奎掀起徐明浩的睡衣下摆，握着他柔软细瘦的腰便往自己的那处上摁。

甬道突然被滚烫的生殖器填满，徐明浩连抱怨都变了调。他娇气地嘟囔：“金珉奎你怎么不守约啊，说好了你不能动手的。”

“对不起浩浩，我忍不住啦。”金珉奎低声道，带着黏黏腻腻的信息素就要往徐明浩颈侧亲。

“不准亲在外面..”精神混乱中徐明浩还记起了明天的行程，软乎乎的推开金珉奎的头。

那你刚才还在我脖子上留草莓？金珉奎腹诽，却也没和脑子已经不清醒了的小omega计较，转而去找他饱满的唇。

金珉奎忍得太久，顶撞起来就粗暴了些。痛感伴着快感丝丝绵绵的传上来，徐明浩报复般的把金珉奎的下唇内侧咬破一个口：才不能让我一个人痛。

陷入情爱中的人怎么还能控制自己的信息素？徐明浩不知什么时候已经被金珉奎扒了个精光，昏暗的灯光打在他柔软的，泛着粉色的身体上。金珉奎退出来，把徐明浩翻煎饼似的翻了个面，又深深捅进去。在得到徐明浩从喉间溢出的柔软呻吟后俯下身去，贴在在他小巧的耳边问：“奶里奶气的信息素又怎么样？不是照样操得你找不着北吗？”

徐明浩说不出话来，他醇厚的红酒味已经被满室浓郁的奶香压过大半。哪有这么有攻击性的牛奶啊？徐明浩恍恍惚惚地想着，又瞥见桌上还没来得及开的那瓶赤霞珠懊悔道：就不该答应金珉奎的！

后入的姿势方便了金珉奎，他将手探到徐明浩身下，从根部到顶端，一点不落的照顾着。因为繁忙的行程本就已经很久没有解决生理需求的徐明浩很快就受不住了，那根东西抖了几下就有要投降的意味。

金珉奎坏心眼地堵住前端的小口：“浩浩要等我一起哦。”

徐明浩带着哭腔骂他，一点儿威慑力也没有：“操你妈的金珉奎...我再也不喜欢你了...”

朝夕相处这么久，两人早已对彼此的身体了如指掌。金珉奎得心应手就找到了徐明浩身体里隐秘的那点，连连研磨着。前端得不到释放，后面又一直被折磨的徐明浩实在是被欺负的狠了，他掉下眼泪来，可怜兮兮的威胁：“金珉奎，你要是再不快点...我就以后都不理你了...”

金珉奎把小omega湿漉漉的脸蛋转过来，一点点吻掉他的眼泪，柔声哄他：“浩浩别哭呀，我不欺负你了。”

金珉奎动作放轻了些，不再去找徐明浩的生殖腔口。他吻吻徐明浩凸起的，热乎乎的腺体：“可以吗？浩浩？”

“不要，会留牙印的...”徐明浩带着鼻音拒绝。

金珉奎大概是全世界最听omega话的alpha，他的娇娇说不要，他就不做。alpha恋恋不舍地在腺体上摩挲着，还是将嘴唇挪开了。金珉奎轻轻亲吻着徐明浩那颗性感的颈后痣，下身却是重重的冲刺几下，射在了徐明浩里面。

此时刚从六层回来的夫胜宽路过徐明浩房前，默默打开了房里的信息素收集器：这两个哥哥真是一点都不管别人死活呢。

隔天早上hiphop队有单独的行程，于是易感期的金姓alpha又短暂的离开了自己的omega，直至晚上才看到他。

这是什么？真空？金珉奎好生气，徐明浩本就身体不好，还为了机场时尚不要温度。若不是自己今天没穿外套，他真想现在就把徐明浩整个人都给裹起来。

上了飞机后，金珉奎难得的第一时间抢到了徐明浩身旁的位置。刚落座，金珉奎便气冲冲的脱下围巾，把徐明浩露出来的肌肤裹了个严实。

“怎么啦？”徐明浩笑起来，觉得易感期的alpha真是敏感得可爱。他摸摸金珉奎颈侧的吻痕“你摘了围巾，脖子上的东西都露出来啦。”

“一个吻痕罢了，哪有你露得多。”金珉奎转过身去撅嘴生气，心想着下次一定不听徐明浩的了，一定要把他全身上下都留满痕迹才好。

“珉奎呀？”徐明浩戳戳金珉奎，后者心想着才不要理他。

机内暖气开得很足，徐明浩便解下金珉奎缠得乱七八糟的围巾。他放出一点点软绵的信息素，整个人靠过去，在金珉奎脸上啾一下。

“那我今晚跟你睡一块，不要生气了，好不好？”只想着哄人的徐明浩丝毫不记得昨晚被金珉奎欺负哭的事情“嗯？奎奎？”

金珉奎这才转过身来，装作一副勉强的模样伸出小指，身后隐形的狗狗尾巴却在摇晃着：“拉勾！”

“拉勾。”

得到承诺的金珉奎这才满足，他又掏出手机：“那我还要你跟我合照！”

你们能看明浩的身体，可你们能和他拍照吗？金珉奎幼稚的想。

易感期的alpha就和小孩子一样念人，徐明浩摸摸金珉奎的脑袋，对他的要求稀数答应。

至于为什么两人在照片里都只露出一半，那当然是因为——

金珉奎颈侧的吻痕可不能暴露呀。

END


End file.
